How to annoy the Lion King cast: TRON0602 and Maua style!
by Maua
Summary: You know the cast of Lion King? Well now you will read as two authors of Lion King fanfiction try their best to make the lives of theses creatures hell. Will also include their own unique OCs
1. Chapter 1

"Why are you wearing that?" A boy asked, his blue eyes curious. This boy was TRON0602, or as Maua like to call him, Tron a awesome writer and lion king lover.

"Because I'm cold, weirdo." Maua, stuck her tongue at her best friend who was laying on his stomach in his lounge room, flicking through the movie case.

"It's the middle of summer, you know?" Tron raised an eyebrow, "And your wearing a hoodie and track pants? Are you ok?"

Maua growled, forcing the brush through her brown curls, "Look at what your wearin'!" Maua pointed to Tron's jeans and tank top, "Aren't ya cold?"

Tron, who stood at 6'2, with his messy brown hair and blue eyes that stood out against his pale skin tone, shook his head, "Nope, it's hot."

Maua, who stood at 5'1, wild brown curls that fell to the middle of her back and brown eyes that screamed fun, with her darkly tanned skin, "Ya know, in Australia this is our winter."

Tron raised an eyebrow at his best friend, "True?"

"Yep," Maua nodded proudly, "I would be swimmin' now but yeah. I'm stuck with a weirdo that I call my bestie." Maua got up and playful messed Tron's hair up, earning a glare from her best friend, which she returned only much more scarier.

Tron rolled his eyes, "So what should we watch my dear weird friend?"

Maua flopped on the lounge chair that Tron was on, putting her feet in his lap. "The Emperor's New Groove?"

Tron shook his head, "Nah, how about Lion King?"

Maua nodded, "Gone then, chuck 'im on."

Tron rolled his eyes, _how did they end up becoming friends again_?. Getting up and putting the DVD in the DVD player, skipping though the ads, he pressed play and leapt on the lounge, knocking Maua off.

Glaring at Tron from her place on the ground, her legs tangled up in the rugs that were on the ground, "What? I called dibs on the lounge?" Tron smiled, showing his teeth.

Grabbing the closest object; a throw pillow, Maua slung it at her best friend, hitting him in the side of the head, laughing Maua stood up, holding her stomach from laughing she didn't see the pillow come back at her, only feeling it hit her face and hearing Tron bust out laughing. "Tron! Ya gonna pay for that!" Maua glared.

Tron rolled his eyes, "You glare to much, now sit down and watch the movie."

With a huff and a few cursing words Maua sat down, bumping shoulders with Tron, who shoved her. Yawning, Maua stretched her arms out, one going behind Tron's head, smirking she brought her hand forward, slapping the blue eyed male on the back of the head, glaring at her, Tron went to go pull one of her curls but stopped when the room went black.

"What the-?! Is this part of the movie?!" Tron asked, leaping in Maua's lap.

"What did ya do?!" Maua yelped, clinging to Tron's shoulders, "_You_ were messin' with the TV and all! If we die, I'm blamin' you!"

Tron looked at Maua, "So this is my fault?"

Maua nodded, "Pretty much."

Tron was about to say something when a voice boomed out, "Maua and Tron! You were chosen to be the two idiots to annoy the Lion King cast!" The voice boomed out, "You will now be put to sleep. Do not fret, you will be safe. Goodbye for now."

"What are ya talkin' 'bout-" Maua was knocked unconscious, Tron soon following.

~O~

Blinking at the light, Maua groaned, waking up. Sitting up she looked around, seeing a lion laughing, holding a paint brush, "Who are ya? Ya don't look like any of the Lion King cast."

"Oh I'm hurt," The lion held a paw over his heart, "That you don't recognise me, Maua."

"Tron?" Maua asked, "Your a lion?"

Tron rolled his eyes and gave Maua a mirror. Grabbing the mirror Maua could have screamed. On her face was a painting of a mustache, very sloppily drawn, "TRON!" Maua roared, leaping on him, before she gasped. "I'm a lioness?!" Maua was touching her face, feeling her sharp black nose, to her brown fur and dark brown ear rims. "I'm a lioness!"

Tron who had already had his moment rolled his eyes, "No, your a donkey."

Glaring at Tron, Maua smirked, playing with her ears, "And ya hairy."

"Have you seen yourself?" Tron glared, crossing his arms over his chest. Maua glanced at him, she had to admit that he suited being a lion, his light cream coat and brown mane suited him, his blue eyes an added bonus.

"Thanks for the facial as well," Maua wiped the wet paint from her muzzle, gagging when she got some in her mouth.

Tron laughed seeing his best friend furiously wiping her face, "So," Tron flexed his paws, checking them out, "Any idea where we are?"

Maua huffed, holding the mirror, "Nope."

Tron went to say something when he noticed Maua's claws, that were always showing, "Hey..." He whined, "Why do your claws get to be out?" The blue eyed lion pouted.

"It means I'm way more boyish than ya," Maua flicked Tron's nose, "Sorry, mate."

"Careful or ya might just end up under me, _mate_." Tron growled, mimicking Maua's accent.

Maua raised an eyebrow, growling playfully she was about to leap at Tron when the voice appeared again, "Stop!"

"Whose voice is that? Is that you Morgan Freeman?" Tron asked, his tail flicking calmly.

"...What? Anyway! So your job is too annoy the characters anyway you like." The voice said, "First up is they tyrant king; Taka!"

All the lights went off and Maua and Tron found themselves once again in darkness, feeling her temper start to rise Maua shook her closed hand, er paw, where the voice was coming from, "Will ya stop doin' that?! Keepin' us in the dark like we're kids!"

Tron chuckled, "Well you still are a kid." He knew that Maua knew he was smirking at her in the dark, "Seeing how you are only fifteen." Maua rolled her eyes, "And don't roll your eyes at me. I know you way to well."

Maua glared her friend in the dark, "Shut ya gap." The lights suddenly came on, revealing a box in the middle of the room.

"Let me out or so help me I'll rip your throat out and feed you to the hyenas!" A voice, followed by banging came from the box.

Maua shrugged and padded forward, ignoring Tron's protests. Sitting in front of the box, "Scar." Maua read, before she looked at her claws, grinning she brought her colourless paw up, dramatically slicing the tape that held the trapped lion in there.

A few seconds late Scar crawled out, looking up he saw Maua and Tron, looking past the brown lioness he gasped, "Mheetu? Is that you..?"

Tron glanced at Maua, who was making crazy signs, "Uh no, it's Tron actually, and this lovely lioness," Tron facepalmed when he saw Maua scratching her belly, burping loudly, "Is my best friend, Maua." Scar raised an eyebrow at the young lioness, smiling at her, "And she's my mate." Scar's face dropped and nodded.

"I see." The lanky lion glared at Tron, who smiled back, "Now why did you two _lovestruck _souls drag me here?"

Maua rolled her eyes, "We didn't drag ya here. No one drags King Scar anywhere."

Tron nodded, "It's our job annoy the hell out of you."

Scar rubbed his temple, "I don't have time for this." Walking away from the friends he grabbed the doorknob, getting a electrocuted, "What the-?!" He yelped, his fur and mane sticking out in random directions, falling to the ground, smoke coming from his tail, Scar laid there, unmoving.

Maua and Tron glanced at each other, then back at Scar, who was twitching, before bursting out laughing.

"That was freaking hilarious. If only I had a camera." Tron choked out.

Maua nodded, her forearm slung over Tron's shoulder, "Ya said it," Noticing Scar not moving, she quickly sobered up, "Um, why isn't he movin'?"

Feeling concern, Tron padded over to the tyrant king and bent down to his ear. "He is still breathing but it seems he is out cold from the electricity."  
"Any ideas on how to wake him up?" Maua asked mischievously, one of her eyebrows raised.  
"You could always kiss him." Tron suggested, "Maybe that will wake him up." Tron said with a chuckle.  
Maua glared at her friend."Do I look like Princess Charming who will kiss Sleeping Ugly?"  
Tron tries to hide a smirk but fails. "You said it not me" He bursts into laughter at the thought of Maua kissing Scar.

Glaring at the pale lion next to her, Maua scowled, "You should kiss him, your into guys."

"Excuse me?"

"I saw that message to Kyle Sano," Maua smirked, "He said that he loves ya legs."  
Tron held up a paw, "_He_ is into _me_ but _not me to him_. What about you going crazy when Lady Gaga is mentioned?"

"It's because I hate her! If there's any girl that I would do, then it'll have to be you." Maua lifted her chin in the air, her eyes closed with a cocky smirked on her muzzle.

"So you admit you do like me. Even though I am a guy?" Tron smirked. Laughing when Maua's eyes shot open.

Maua gasped, "No!" She looked down and saw Scar waking up, "Anyway, He's wakin' up."

"So what should we do to annoy him?" Tron asked, raising an eyebrow at the brown lioness.

Maua thought for a moment, then smirked, clicking her claws. "Make him sing his own version of Slim Shady?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Tron nodded.

~O~

**So this is a new story that myself and ****TRON0602 came up with. So we don't really know how long its gonna be but should be long enough. **

**So if you wanna send in dares or what not please do so, but only through PM! I repeat PM!**

**And here's the shout out I promised TheLionQueen1, everyone should check out her stories, they're awesome!**

**So give this story a chance and I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I refuse to sing." Scar shook his head, a frown on his face.

Maua raised an eyebrow, "Ya had no problem singin' about your brother's death or how ya wanted to have babies with Nala."

Tron nodded, an sincere look on his face, "All you have to do is come up with your own version of Eminem's Slim Shady." Seeing Scar was not going to be played like that he sighed, "Maua will kiss you if you do." This had Scar's attention.

"No I wo-" Tron stepped on Maua's tail, "Ow!" Glaring at Tron she huffed, "Whatever, now sing the stupid song."

Scar smiled at Maua, who glared at him and Tron, clearing his throat, "So I'm King Scar! So I'm King Scar! So won't the real King Scar please stand up? Please stand up?"

Maua glared at Tron, "He can't rap!" She hissed, "Stop the fool!"

Tron, who wore an uncomfortable grin, looked shocked, "Why me? You do it!" The blue eyed lion cringed when Scar hit a high note.

"Because you were the one that suggested I kiss him! Now what are ya waitin' for?"

Sighing, Tron walked over to Scar, who had finished his song, "Er, that was..." Glancing at Maua who slid her claw over her throat in a slicing motion, "Good?"

"Why thank you, son." Scar smiled, "Now where's my prize?"

Rolling her eyes, Maua kissed her paw and placed it on Scar's nose, "There's no way in hell that I'm puttin' my lips on your fur!"

Scar rolled his eyes, "I promise you, it will be enjoyable." The lanky lion leaned in, his lips puckered.

Tron, cleared his throat, "I believe my _mate_," He winked at Maua, who glared at him, "Has already done her end of the deal."

Scar rolled his eyes and backed away, "Fine."

Maua glared at Tron, who choose to ignore her, "So, Scar, why did you throw Mufasa off that cliff?" Tron asked, his eyebrow raised.

Scar yet again rolled his eyes, "Because I wanted to be king."

"And you wanted Nala because...?" Tron pressed on, while Maua looked bored.

"I wanted a strong heir, not some weakling like what Zira gave me."

Maua rolled her eyes, "Your sick, ya know that?" The brown lioness glared at Scar.

"And your beautiful when your angry," Scar smiled, "Your accent makes you even more unique." Scar scooted closer to Maua, who moved closer to Tron.

Maua glared at Tron, who held his paws up, "You started this!" She hissed, "Now tell the fool to stop!"

"I can't tell him to stop!" Tron hissed back, "Hit him or something!"

Raising her paw, Maua quickly hit Scar over the head, knocking him out, "I thought this story was ment to annoy _them_, not me."

Tron rubbed his neck, "Yeah... So do you wanna tie him up by his tail or something? Make him eat green jelly?"

Maua pouted, "I dunno, back home in Australia to annoy people we use to throw water balloons at them or pretend that a banana is a gun and run around shooting everyone." Smiling Maua glanced at Tron, who smirked back.

"Let's tie him up." They said together.

~O~

Scar blinked, he was upside down, in a strange room and was tied up. "Where am I?"

Tron walked out, holding a banana in his paw, Maua behind him, "We are the protectors of Earth."

"And we feel the need to kill ya." Maua pointed the banana at Scar, who blinked.

"It's a...banana...?"

Maua sighed, "It's a very dangerous weapon that we ain't 'fraid to use, got that mate?" She growled, poking Scar with the banana.

Tron nodded, "So I suggest you shut up and answer our questions! First up, who is the leader of your group?"

Scar raised an eyebrow, "I am the leader of my group. And is she wearing some king of weird animal on her head?"

"What?" Tron turned and saw Maua, who had a chicken on her head. Seeing Tron looking at her weird, Maua quickly pushed the chicken away.

"It was for safety reasons..." The brown lioness muttered, blushing in the slightest.

Tron shook his head in confusion, "Why is my friend weirder than me?" Ignoring Maua's glare, he looked at Scar, "Now where are you keeping the codes?!"

"What codes- OW!"

Maua had poked Scar in the eye with her banana, "Wrong answer, mate!"

TRON eyed the brown lioness in suspicion and aimed his banana at her. "Where are the codes traitor?"

Maua smirked, "I'm the traitor? Your the one now that's got 'em hidin' in ya pockets!" She quickly fired at Tron, who ducked behind a lounge chair.

"I'm a lion! I don't have pockets!" Tron fired back at Maua, who ducked behind the fridge, "Surrender the codes Maua and I will make your death painless!"

"I'm not the idiot that's gonna be dyin' tonight!" Maua shot her banana, getting some of Tron's mane.

"Ow!" Tron felt his mane, where a was, narrowing his eyes at the browned eyed lioness he aimed his banana and was about to shoot when the room went dark, "What is going on? I swear if I see Batman I am outta here."

"No it is not Batman!" The loud voice boomed, "It is I! _The voice_!"

"Very original." Maua rolled her eyes in the dark, "Now what do ya want?!"

"I have come with a new character to annoy, and you better do a better job this time."

The voice disappeared and the lights came on, Maua noticed a small box laid in the middle of the room. Quickly walking to it, Tron behind her, both of them having forgot about the banana war they had seconds ago.

"Who is it Maua?" Tron looked over her shoulder, "Your villain Vita or my villain Hiassen?"

Maua frowned, "None actually... It's Timon..."

"Oh great. How we supposed to annoy a guy who lives for annoying others and Hakuna Matata?"

Maua glared at Tron, "I dunno! We could eat him? Or bite him or use him as our tooth pick?"

_BANG BANG BANG! _"I can hear ya! And nobody is gonna eat me or use me as their tooth pick!"

"So who is gonna open it?" Tron asked while backing away a bit but Maua pulled him back.  
"You are." Said Maua with an evil from on her face.  
"Why me?" TRON asked with a pout, crossing his arms.

Maua looked at him, "I'm a girl and as am ya _mate_," She winked at him, then looked at Scar, who was still tied up, "Plus I opened his."

Gulping, Tron walked hesitantly towards the box and opened the little front when he heard the sound of charging hoofs and a war cry. He quickly moved out of the way and Timon riding Pumbaa charged out and into Maua.

Maua screamed and jumped in Tron's arms, "Sometime's I hate ya."

Tron smiled, "The feelings mutual, _darling_." The pale lion dropped Maua on her butt, "So what are we gonna do with these two? I don't know about you but seeing the pig is making me hungry."

Rubbing her butt, Maua glared at Tron, "Don't even think 'bout eatin' Pumbaa!" Looking to where Timon and Pumbaa ran to, which happened to be Scar, "Well that bloke might wanna now."

Scar groaned, and fell off the wall, that he was smashed against and fell next to Pumbaa and Timon.

"Let's get rid of Scar first then deal with those two." Tron grinned, raising an eyebrow at Maua, who smirked back.

"Who's to say we can't do both?"

~O~  
**So please can someone send in dares and ways to annoy them? But only through PM? We'll update faster that way!**


	3. Chapter 3

Scar rubbed his head, "Why did the kings choose _me_ to sit through this torture?"

Tron swung his arm over Scar's shoulder, a party hat on his head, "Hakuna Matata! It means no worries! For the rest your daaaaayyyyyssss!"

"It's our problem freeeeee! Philosophy!" Maua leaned on Tron, Timon sat on her head while Pumbaa sat in front of Tron.

"HAKUNA MATATAAAAAA!" The four sang together, causing Scar to cringe.

Groaning, the tyrant king banged his head against the wall, "Why are you so annoying?"

Maua grinned, grabbing Tron by the shoulders, shaking him, "He said we're annoyin'!"

"Well of course he did... We are us." Tron grinned cocky, causing Maua to roll her eyes.

"Ya so cocky." Maua let Tron go, glaring at him.

Tron raised an eyebrow, "And you have anger issues but you don't see me complaining." Tron looked up and saw a lioness falling from the small gap in the roof, ""Is it just me or is something falling from a door of light?"

"Huh?" Maua looked up just to see a lioness land on her and Timon, who sadly was standing under her, "What the-"

"Where am I?" The tawny lioness asked, sitting up, "Why are you two staring at me?" The lioness rubbed her hazel eyes.

"Get off me ya stupid idiot!" Maua pushed the lioness off, rubbing her curly tail tuft she glared at the lioness, "Who do ya think ya are?"

The lioness blinked, "Maua...? Is that you...?"

"Queen? What are ya doin' here?" Maua smiled, hugging the tawny lioness, "It's been too long!"

Tron glanced at Scar, who shrugged, "I though your mate wanted to kill her just now..."

"Well what do you expect with teenage females?"

Scar looked at Tron, "How old are you two exactly...?"

"I am 20 and Maua is 15."

Scar nodded, "I see..."  
Tron nodded, looking at Timon who cracked his back, "Why is it always me?" The meerkat groaned, then pointed a finger at Tron, "And why did ya bring us here? You know how yum those grubs were?!"

"Better than being eaten by King Vita in Maua's world"

"Maua's world? Who the hell is Maua?!" The meerkat jumped up, breathing heavily.  
Pumbaa tried to calm him down, "I think you should calm down Timon..."  
Scar rolled his eyes, "Maua is that beautiful lioness, the dark brown one, no idea who the other pretty one is."

"The other lioness is TheLionQueen but I don't know why she is here other than maybe catching up with Maua." Tron explained, looking at the two lionesses, Maua having heard her name mentioned.

"Ya better not be talkin' about me!" The brown lioness threatened, padding over to the males, the lioness behind her, "Guys, meet TheLionQueen."

TheLionQueen smiled, "G'day!"

"Not talking about you but you obviously talked about me." Tron gave Maua a peck on the cheek, causing her to push him away.

Rolling her eyes, Maua glared at Tron, "Exactly, I was talking _about_ you, _not to _you." Hearing sniffing behind them, TheLionQueen, Tron and Maua turned and saw Timon and Pumbaa crying.

"We're sorry," Pumbaa sniffed, "It's just young love is so cute."

Timon nodded his head, "Yeah.." The meerkat pulled the warthog into a hug.

"_Really_? Are they _always_ like this? First Kiara's birth and now me kissing you?" Tron said, annoyance written on his face.

"Pfft, that wasn't a kiss." Maua scoffed, "That was a peck."

"And they were like that when Simba and Nala fell in love." TheLionQueen added, smiling.

Scar smirked and quickly kissed Maua, causing her to gasp, pulling back he looked at her, "Was _that_ a kiss?"

Punching Scar in the face Maua glared at him, "Did that hurt?" She was about to kill him but Tron and TheLionQueen held her back.

"Someone has to send him away before he tries to kiss her again!" Tron held Maua back, "Or she kills him!"

"Let me go!" Maua tried to get past but her strength was no match for Tron's. Glaring at the pale lion, "Well you kill him for me!"

"If you kill him, you become Queen of the Pridelands with me as King. You want to ruin the Lion King?"

TheLionQueen rolled her eyes, "No you won't, because Simba already took over and Zira has already died."

Tron glared at her, "Not helping." Taking a deep breath, he slammed his paw down on Maua's head and knocks her out.  
Looks to Queen. "If she asks, we tell her that Timon hit her with a Rock."

"Why _me_? Now's she gonna want to eat _me_!" Timon cried, looking at Maua's teeth.

Ignoring him Queen nodded, "Now what are we gonna do about him?" She pointed to Scar who was cradling his jaw.

Tron smirked and pulled a rope from nowhere and opens a trap door. "The problem with Scar is solved. Thank the Kings I love cartoons!"

Queen laughed, "Never question the logic of Disney." She clicked her claws and a vanilla milkshake popped up, "Well let's get these two comfortable."

~O~

Maua groaned and held her head, "Why does my eye hurt so much?"

"About time you woke up. I was getting bored of throwing rocks at you." Maua looked to the side and saw Timon and a pile of rocks, grinning nervously and playing with his thumbs the meerkat ran off, when she snarled, "Tron! She wants to eat me!"

"Nah. She is just grumpy. Hey Maua! Want some ice cream?" Tron waved Timon off, smiling at Maua, who glared at him feeling her head.

"You left a lump! Ya stupid goat!" Maua stormed up to Tron, pointing to her head, "See?! There it is!" Grabbing his paw she put it where a small lump was.

"Barely noticeable." Tron then clicked his claws and her bump disappeared. "Better?"

Scowling Maua nodded, "So what are we doin'?"

"Attempting to annoy Timon and Pumbaa," The pale lion glanced at Queen who was talking the two prey animals ears off, much to their joy, "But it isn't working. So any suggestion my feisty companion?"

Maua tapped her chin, "Well I would like to beat ya up, but nah. So what do ya say we make Timon eat a zebra?"

Tron nodded and was about to reply but Timon beat him, "They're making up! Isn't that sweet, Pumbaa?"

Maua smirked at Tron, "Or we could pretend to want to eat 'em and chase 'em for a while?"

Tron smirked back, "Shall we then, my lady?"

"We shall." Maua and Tron ran towards Timon and Pumbaa who screamed and ran away, leaving Queen looking confused.

~O~

After that little fiasco with Timon and Pumbaa, Maua, Queen and Tron decided to settle down when Scar randomly decided to stare at the window. "Why am I not loved?" He whispered, ignoring the concerned stares everyone gave him, "I am that rare and awesome thing. I was a great old king. Yet I feel a twinge of doubt. As I go walk about-"

Maua gagged, "Define 'awesome.'"

Scar just ignored her and continued to gaze longingly outside, "When my name is whispered through the pride. Is this talk of love or regicide?"

Tron glanced at Queen, who shrugged, "Love of course."

"Tell me I'm adored...Please tell me I'm adored!" The dark lion looked at the three authors and prey animals.

Timon nudged Maua, "I think he's lost it..." The meerkat whispered, while the lioness nodded, "Why are you such a pervert, Scar?"

Scar just waved her off, not noticing Maua or complimenting her like usually. Maybe he was just tired of being clawed and bitten? "Oh, you and your petty complaints. You don't know what real sickness is. Day after day it gnaws at the very core of my being..."

Tron gasped, "I had that once! It was love!"

"No, no, no... it's like an itch... deep, persistent, profound..."

Tron once again nodded, "That's it- love! When it gets really bad all you gotta do is... pucker up and smooch." The male author made a show of puckering his lips at Maua, who rolled her eyes and glared.

Scar glared at Tron, "Thanks for the tip." He said dryly, "Ingrates! If it weren't for you I'd be having a mate sitting by my side!"

"Yeah, you're an idiot, thanks a bunch." Timon chimed in, from his perch on Pumbaa's head.

"The hyenas got some lunch, they didn't care if it's fresh or not." Pumbaa nodded, seated next to a very uncomfortable Maua.

"They got a fix of flesh. My fury has moved to where it's never been. It's on the surface looking in." Queen nodded, resting her head on Maua's shoulder.

"Are you insulting me?" Scar raised an eyebrow at the authors and meerkat and warthog.

"No, mate. I'm insultin' the pig." Maua shuddered, scooting away from Pumbaa.

"You are not adored. Oh, you are not adored." Tron shook his head sadly at the scarred lion, who gasped and started pacing.

"That's not like it!"

Maua nodded, "But what I'd give for one more hit at your ugly, scarred face- no offence! Or maybe a nice smack at Tron..." She glanced at her best friend.

"Hey! I'm irresistible!" Tron said, holding a paw over his heart dramatically.

Scar just ignored the two and stopped pacing and walked back to the window, "Hate?! Hate?! How dare you! I told them to never hate me again!"

Tron shrugged, "Note taken. I shall never say 'I hate you' again."

Scar gazed at the window, a sincere look on his face, "Even gone, your shadows loom over me. There you are! No! There you are! And there!" The dark lion started pointing in all directions.

"Your losin' it, Scar." Maua said, causing Queen to nod her head.

"I am perfectly fine! I'll have a mate. I'll be revered. I am reviled. I'll be idolized. I am despised. I'm keeping calm. I'm going wild! I tell myself I'm fine. Yes I am, no you're not. Yes I am, no you're not. I tell myself I'm fine. No you're not, yes I am, no you're not. Yes I am. No you're not. Yes, no, yes, no, who am I talking to...?"

"Oh, shut up Scar!" Queen gasped, throwing her arms around.

"Oh, very well." Scar looked at Tron, who looked away, "Tron? Tron, Tron, Tron...?"

Tired of his name being said over and over again, Tron looked at Scar, "What Scar?"

"Nobody loved me, there's the rub, not even as a cub." Scar looked at the ground,  
"What do you have that I don't have?" The dark lion mused.

Tron smirked, "Do you want the short list or the long?"

"Whatever!" Scar snarled, "Though the long would be better..."

"Well we have a lovin' family that supports us, looks, good mates-" Maua counted off her claws, frowning in concentration.

Scar cut Maua off, much to her annoyance, "That's it! I need a queen!"

"I had to open my mouth..."

Scar just ignored the oldest Australian, "A queen, man! Queen! Without a queen, what am I? A dead end, no line, no descendants, no future. With a queen, I'll have cubs... Immortality will be mine! Immortality will be mine!" Scar started crackling lowly, creeping everyone out.

"What the hell, Scar?!" Queen gasped, looking at Scar, who had this sick grin on his face.

"Ah, Queen..." Scar purred, stepping closer to Queen, "Your timing couldn't have been more perfect. You're gorgeous."

Queen made a face, "Scar, you have got to cut it out! We hate you! Plus your ugly..."

Scar just ignored her, "She's got those assets feminine..." He hummed, circling the youngest lion in the room.

"You're an idiot, leave us alone." Queen scooted closer to Maua, who welcomed her with open arms, who was glaring at Scar.

"I have to make her mine!" Scar stopped to stand in front of Queen, who was glaring at Scar along with Maua.

"Who? Maua or Queen?" Pumbaa asked, clueless. Timon just slapped his forehead.

"I'm thirteen!" Queen cried, "You crazed psycho!"

"Nobility in every gene..."

"If you don't stop now.. I'll kill you..." Queen threatened, her brown eyes cold.

"She has to be my queen..."

"There's still a chance for you to survive, okay?" Queen snarled, "And there's no way I'll be with you..."

"Come, sweet Queen..." Scar cooed, grabbing Queen's chin, "It's written in the stars!"

"What are you doing?!" Queen ripped her chin out of Scar's grip, "Are you listening to me? My father would slaughter you!"

"We'll create a host of little Scars!"

Maua stood up, "Oy! She's younger than me! Get a grip ya stupid idiot before me or Tron rip ya up!" Maua felt a paw on her shoulder, turning she saw Queen smiling.

"Don't worry, Maua," The tawny lioness smiled, then turned to Scar, "Not a chance, no way."

"Tell me I'm adored!" Scar pleaded, getting up in Queen's face.

"Ew! Get away from me!" Queen pushed Scar away, "I'm giving you one more cha-"

"Tell me I'm adored!"

Queen had had enough and swiped at Scar, who back away, a pout on his face. "Oh, Queen..." Scar cooed, holding his cheek, "You _know_ how I hate violence... One way or another, you _will _be mine." He vowed darkly.

"Yeah," Maua snorted, "As if that's gonna happen..."

"You belong to me!" Scar pointed at Queen, " You _all_ belong to me!" Scar pointed at Tron, Maua, Timon and Pumbaa, who just raised their eyebrows.

"That's it!" Queen leapt up, and began clawing Scar. Maua and Tron just stood there, cheering for Queen. Despite being a young teen, Queen quickly pinned the old lion, using Nala's flipping move. Queen quickly scurried away as a giant cage dropped.

"I think that's the last we'll see of him. You are _way_ to young for him, and Maua and I have each other." Tron said, leaning into kiss Maua, but she quickly pushed him in a mud puddle. Everyone just laughed, even a very beaten up Scar.

~O~

**So yeah, TheLionQueen1 and ****TRON0602 helped write this :) WE NEED DARES AND WAYS TO ANNOY THEM! **


End file.
